The Transformers: The Headmasters (TTCU)
This page is for the film. For the toyline, visit The Headmasters (Toyline). This movie is a part of The Transformers Cinematic Universe. Characters Optimus Prime: Formerly Orion Pax. He is the noble leader of the group known as the Autobots Bumblebee: The loyal Autobot scout and one of Prime's most trusted Ironhide: Prime's oldest friend. A weapons specialist who's favorite weapon is liquid nitrogen Ratchet: The Autobot medic.Grouchy at times, his spark is always in the right place Cliffjumper: A wreckless Autobot who likes big guns Wheeljack: A tinkerer who sounds like he is straight from Brooklyn Powerglide: Aerial Autobot warrior Chromedome: Originally a number cruncher at Cybertron's Institute for Higher Programming, fled Cybertron during the war Brainstorm: Always has ideas and strategies on his mind, fled Cybertron during the war Highbrow: Smartest Autobot in existence, believes everyone is primitive (this lead to his death in the film), fled Cybertron during the war Hardhead: A stubborn soldier who cannot be deviated from his goal once it is set, fled Cybertron during the war Megatron: Former gladiator who let his evil thoughts take control Starscream: Leader of the Seekers, 2nd in command of the Decepticons, and the Decepticon Air Commander. He deems Megatron unfit for being a leader, and always schemes against him in hopes of taking over as the Decepticon leader Thundercracker: The Seeker brainiac and 2nd in command of the Seekers Skywarp: The Seeker idiot. Infused with experimental teleportation technology to sneak up on unsuspecting fighter pilots and Autobots Shockwave: Loyal science officer of the Decepticons Soundwave: Loyal Decepticon who has deleted all processes that allow emotion, believing emotions are a weakness. Communications officer Laserbeak and Buzzsaw: The twin bird minions of Soundwave. Used for liaison/recon and aerial attack missions Ravage: Loyal only to Megatron and Soundwave, his primary missions are liaison and sneak attack. Vehicons: Decepticon foot soldiers developed by Decepticon science officer Shockwave, usually weak and easy to destroy, but are deployed in numbers. Snapdragon: Animalistic and destructive, fled from Cybertron during the war. Skullcruncher: He is not good at sneak attacks, due to the loud noise made by his habit of grinding his teeth before combat, fled Cybertron during the war Weirdwolf: Talks to himself in a backwards manor, fled Cybertron during the war. Mindwipe: Serious and mystical hypnotist. Fled Cybertron during the war. Plot Several Transformers who were unaligned escaped Cybertron, and landed on Earth. However, each of these robots were members of a unique species of Cybertronians made up of two individuals: a robot that turns into a head, and a vehicle or animal that turns into a body, and when combined form one robot. They scattered, trying to find the energon their readings reported to keep alive. Megatron was the first to discover these transformers, And recruits Snapdragon, Skullcruncher, Weirdwolf, and Mindwipe, and they are sent to destroy the Autobots once and for all. However, Optimus had recruited Chromedome, Brainstorm, Highbrow, and Hardhead before the Decepticon Headmasters arrived. The former friends, now loyal to their new teams, clash and fight. However, both Megatron and Optimus Prime realize their new allies need help, so they each send out a group of their best to aid their new allies. However, the Autobots prevail, all 4 Decepticon headmasters killed. Out of the Autobot headmasters, Highbrow and Hardhead were killed. Megatron calls for the Decepticons to retreat, and Prime offers Chromedome and Brainstorm permanent spots on the team. The movie ends with a scene showing both Autobot and Decepticon drop pods falling towards Earth. Sequels This movie was followed by the nphase 2 closer, The Transformers: Fall of Megatron.